


Night.

by us_l_ss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_l_ss/pseuds/us_l_ss
Summary: Drew busca a Seth para una noche a solas (soy terrible para los summarys).





	Night.

El backstage comenzaba a sentirse solo sin la presencia de cierto hombre a su lado. No es como si dependiera realmente de aquel, de hecho, estaba feliz de que se fuera de la cárcel que era para él… pero era inevitable no pensarle, en cuerpo y en alma, en las noches que pasaban juntos, y ahora solo se esfumaba cual vapor. No le gustaba pensar ni tan si quiera en eso, porque entre más lo hacia, más extrañaba al rubio sin querer hacerlo. No rompieron sus lazos por completo, pero si se fueron esas noches de pasión y sus salidas como total adolescentes sin causa. Solo recuerda… le había dicho que encontrara a alguien más si así era necesario y se olvidara de sus momentos juntos.

No era capaz de olvidarlo, jamás. Pero… ya había encontrado otro acompañante para esas frías noches donde ocupaba el calor de otro cuerpo junto a él. Nadie mejor que Drew.

Claro, jamás reemplazaría a Jon en un millón de años… pero ese nuevo hombre era tan sensual, tan pasional. Eran tan diferentes y eso le encantaba, le hacía distraerse de los amargos recuerdos que ahora tenía con el castaño tras su despedida. McIntyre solo aparecía y hacía que su piel se erizara por completo, de pies a cabeza, hacía que su cuerpo entrara en calor, pidiendo a gritos tenerlo para él toda la noche. Una cosa era todo lo que sentía y pensaba, otra cosa muy diferente y difícil para él era aceptarlo y dejarlo ver, aunque cuanto menos pensara, ya hacía denotar por completo su deseo.

Miraba la pantalla en backstage con atención, solo porque estaba el moreno en TV. No podía pasar un segundo sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que harían después, y lo mucho que le calentaba tan solo verlo. Ese dominio por su parte que destilaba por completo en sus acciones hacía que se estremeciera, pensarle en esa ropa casual que llevaba ahora mismo para salir en el programa… joder, no podía evitar removerse de vez en cuando de su propio asiento, mordiendo su labio inferior al solo pensar que no tardaría en estar ahí para él, seguramente deleitándose con su figura una y otra vez sin cansancio, ansiando tenerse el uno al otro en la cama.

En cuanto menos pensó, el segmento había terminado y ya sentía aquella presencia dominante y algo intimidante detrás de él. No se equivocaba. Esos ojos azules ya estaban posados a sus espaldas, volteando lentamente para encontrarse con aquella mirada intensa que parecía comérselo a cada oportunidad que tenía. Antes de voltear por completo, sus gruesos brazos ya habían rodeado su torso, colándose por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar aquellos bien formados abdominales, subiendo hasta sus pectorales. Sus labios luego prosiguieron a besar su cuello, sin prisas, lento, pasando toda su lengua por la piel bronceada del menor.

“No hemos empezado y… ya tienes un problema”, susurro con cierto tono de diversión. La primera reacción de Seth fue cubrirse en el bulto de su pantalón.

Ladeó un tanto su cabeza para encontrarse con aquella mirada que le cautivaba de distintas formas. “Es tu puta culpa, Drew”, susurro cerca de sus labios, alcanzando sus largos cabellos para jalarle un tanto hacia él, besando su boca con voracidad, como si estuviera esperando por el mismo todo el día. Se separo apenas unos centímetros para mirarle con la misma intensidad en sus ojos, con ese mismo deseo de tenerle consigo y que lo hiciera suyo toda la maldita noche. La mano del escocés fue por debajo de su pantalón, tanteando su pene que ya estaba bastante despierto en cuestión de segundos, por encima del bóxer aún. Lo que no sabía es que fue mientras le veía en el programa de ese día, ignorando por completo al hijo del jefe que poco y nada le importaba. En sus ojos solo estaba aquel hombre que tenía solo para él ahora.

La espalda de Seth se arqueó un tanto sobre la silla, soltando un resoplo de placer, llevando su diestra hasta los bien formados músculos de su brazo. Se solía poner demasiado sensible en esas ocasiones, pero terminó apretando con sus dedos, con fuerza para que le dejara de momento. Entonces le volvió a jalar de sus cabellos con la mano libre. “Vete despacio, hay que esperar a la cama… daddy”, aquello se lo susurro en un tono sensual, sabía que solía funcionar en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero provocó que el más alto apretara de su erección. Claro, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para terminar llamando su atención. Acto seguido se separó y le dejó en paz, con una media sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se fue a su camerino.

Ahora se las debía ingeniar para saber como lidiar con la excitación en el rato.

…

Llegó el termino del show. No tardó en tomar una ducha para irse del establecimiento y tomar su carro, finalmente llegando a su hotel. Pero no fue a su habitación, miraba alrededor como si estuviera cuidando que nadie lo viera en ese momento mientras iba revisando su celular para asegurarse del número de la habitación. Claramente iba con el escocés. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de que los descubrieran? Quizá ya muchos se hayan dado cuenta que su supuesta relación con Becky era algo más abierto que nada, entonces, ¿qué importaba ya?

El elevador se le hacía eterno, estaba tan impaciente por llegar y tener sexo con él hasta que se cansaran, que no se sentía capaz de hacer eso con el escocés, no podía ponerle un fin. Y mientras subía de piso, inevitablemente se acordó de Jon… y no quería hacerlo, no ahora, quizá cuando no tenía ningún compromiso de por medio con el pelinegro, quizá cuando está solo es el mejor momento para pensar en él. Negó con su cabeza, mirando el contador del elevador y preparándose con sus cosas para ir hacia la habitación de Drew una vez que salió. Iba confiado, como si nada, sabía que había más luchadores ahí pero en ese tiempo, ya no le estaba importando nada.

Se puso en frente de la puerta de la habitación contraria, tocando algunas veces con sus nudillos. Tragó saliva por pensar antes de tiempo lo que aquel haría con su cuerpo y las mil y un maneras que lo podía enviar a las sendas del placer. Tan pronto como el mayor abrió la puerta, le jaló del brazo para que ingresara a su cuarto y le atacó con un beso sumamente voraz. Miró con atención su cuerpo, que estaba ataviado con tan solo un bóxer y una toalla en uno de sus hombros, sus cabellos negros caían sobre los mismos, estaban húmedos, como si no hubiese sido bastante tiempo después de haber tomado una ducha. Ese puto perfume que siempre tenía le deleitaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Drew se separó de forma casi brusca, llevando una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, deslizando sus dedos lentamente por el contorno de su rostro para poder tomarle del mentón y que le mirara a sus ojos.

“¿Vienes preparado para mi?”, preguntó cerca de sus labios, mirando lo perdido que estaba Seth en ese momento. El menor asintió, mordiendo sus labios mientras se separaba de un pequeño empujón, yendo hasta la cama, sentándose hasta el respaldo de la misma. Ahí fue donde le miró con una sonrisa traviesa y le invitó a acercarse con un ademán de su dedo índice. El escocés no tardo nada en acercarse a él, a su amante, besando ahora su cuello con total pasión hasta llevar sus manos a su pantalón. De la pura ansiedad, casi estaba a punto de arrancárselo, pero se controlo. Le quitó el pantalón, y estuvo buscando el elástico del bóxer, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un encaje bastante coqueto.

Seth le miró entusiasmado, abriendo más sus piernas y bajando más su pantalón para que lo viera. “¿Te gusta, daddy?”, susurro contra su oído, travieso, sensual, llevando sus manos ahora hasta su amplia espalda. “No es la única sorpresa que te tengo para ti” ¿En serio? ¿Podía haber más de ese hombre? Entonces esperó, y el contrario se puso de espaldas, en cuatro, bajando un poco más su pantalón para que viera todo mejor.

Era lencería, esas panties rosas le quedaban muy bien, sobretodo con ese encaje en el elástico que pensaba que era bastante provocativo y sensual, y luego miró que tenía un plug metido en el culo; era de metal, o eso simulaba, con un diamante incrustado en el juguete. Sentía que era algo aniñado para aquel, pero no se quejaba, de verdad que le quedaba de maravilla. Soltó una maldición al sentir esos terribles cosquilleos en el área de su vientre, bajando hasta su miembro, donde comenzaba a concentrar toda esa excitación al verle de esa manera. En cuanto menos pensó, Seth ya estaba frente a él, sintiendo como su mano iba hasta la bragueta del pantalón, tentando en bajarlo, depositando algunos besos traviesos en su cuello, respirando ansioso. Aprovechó la ocasión para apretar las nalgas del estadounidense, tentando ese plug con sus dedos para empujarlo un poco más, lo cual hizo sobresaltarse y soltar un pequeño jadeo.

Le dio una nalgada, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como colaba una de sus manos hasta por debajo de su bóxer para comenzar a acariciar su miembro apenas despierto, no sin antes haberse ensalivado un tanto los dedos y que resbalara mejor por la palma de su mano al momento de comenzar a masturbarle con cierta intensidad, mirándole en todo momento a sus ojos. Sus narices chocaban, sus respiraciones llegaban a las facciones el uno del otro. Seth bajó lentamente por todo su cuerpo al sentir que ya estaba completamente erecto, formando un camino de besos desde sus clavículas hasta su vientre, topándose con su pene ya despierto.

No tardó nada en comenzar a pasar toda su lengua por toda la extensión, concentrándose después en el glande, chupando y creando esos sonidos húmedos y lascivos que sabía que al mayor le volverían loco. Pasó su lengua alrededor de toda la zona, sintiendo como el pelinegro enredaba sus dedos en sus rizados cabellos, de manera que pudiera controlar la velocidad de la felación. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gruñido de placer; sentir la boca de Seth siempre fue delicioso, la manera en como lo hacía era magistral. Tanto era su placer que comenzó a empujar cada vez más su cabeza contra su erección, sintiendo como creaba cada vez más saliva para poder invitar a aquel invasor en su boca; el pelinegro comenzó a jalar de sus cabellos, controlando la velocidad del oral. Los ojos del moreno se encontraron con aquellos tan intensos, estudiando por unos segundos esas expresiones de placer teñidas en su rostro. Apretó un tanto sus piernas, sintiendo de igual manera la excitación subiendo por todo su cuerpo, sobretodo con ese plug en su interior.

Finalmente, Drew separó la cabeza de su amante fuera de su polla, mirando esos rastros de saliva escurriendo por sus labios y bajar hasta su mentón. “Te ves como toda una puta, bebé”, susurró al tiempo que alzaba al menor hasta su altura, imitando su posición de rodillas sobre la cama. Sus manos fueron hasta su camiseta para poder quitársela, y viceversa. Tenía un cuerpo que le enloquecía, tan bien trabajado, y claro, las horas que se la pasaba en su gimnasio no eran en vano. Procedió a quitarse el bóxer y también el pantalón ajeno, de modo que solo el estadounidense quedara en aquellos panties tan coquetos a su vista. Le empujó contra la cama, besando sus labios con suma lujuria. Sentía sus manos subir hasta sus largos cabellos, perdiéndose en los mismos; no había dicho demasiado en aquella velada, pero preferían hacerlo así más que uno que otro comentario atrevido por ambas partes.

Drew se levantó para ir a buscar algo por debajo de su cama, y es que le tenía una sorpresa al moreno que estaba seguro que le iba a gustar en demasía. Puso un vibrador que estaba con un cable conectado a un control remoto y dos anillos para sus penes encima de la cama. El menor solo pudo tragar saliva, ansioso, quizá un poco temeroso de lo que podía llegar a hacer, pero eso aumentaba bastante más su deseo. El mayor no era alguien que usara demasiados artefactos para hacer sentir bien a sus amantes, todo lo contrario, pero le gustaba jugar más con el moreno que nada. Se acercó con aquellos dos anillos, poniéndoselo con cuidado a su acompañante, notando un pequeño sobresalto por aquella sensación de sentir apretado una zona tan sensible como lo era su miembro. Repitió la acción consigo mismo, soltando un suave jadeo ante la repentina corriente de excitación que sintió por su vientre, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

“No sé si es una grata sorpresa que hagas esto o debería preocuparme”, comentó travieso, invitando a aquel a colocarse entre sus piernas al tenerlas abiertas. Sonrió, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo dominante estaba sobre él. Vio como tomaba ese vibrador pequeño, parecía un pequeño huevo, y entonces sintió como hacía a un lado su ropa interior, empujando más el plug y acto seguido, metió el vibrador en su interior, ya encendido. La vibración chocaba contra la parte metálica del juguete, provocando que Seth soltara un gemido repentino, sentía como las paredes internas de su ano se contraían contra ambos juguetes. Mientras tanto, miraba con atención como se retorcía de placer con tan poco, y terminó por provocarle aún más al comenzar a besar su cuello, sus clavículas, bajando hasta sus pezones para jugar con ellos, jalando suavemente de los mismos con sus dientes.

Le sorprendió que en unos minutos más, se había corrido por completo. Sus gemidos eran pura música para sus oídos, como se arqueaba contra la cama era aún más delicioso. Escuchó un quejido de su parte. “Buu… a-arruine mis panties… me las había puesto solo para ti, daddy”, susurro contra su oído una vez que jaló el rostro de Drew hacia él, besándole con voracidad. Entonces sintió como el idiota había subido la intensidad de la vibración justo cuando estaba en la sensación aún de ese orgasmo. Le miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa, moviendo el plug, buscando que estimulara cada sencillo rincón de su interior, moviéndolo en círculos. La cabeza del menor se arqueó contra la almohada, estremeciéndose por completo por cada sensación que le provocaba. Se supone que el anillo era para retener el orgasmo, y lo hacía muy bien, pero parecía que el mayor hacía que tuviera múltiples orgasmos en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, sin tan si quiera un mínimo esfuerzo. 

Así fue como tuvo uno, tras otros… le hizo correrse muchas veces en un buen rato. Lo tenía agotado y sumamente sensible, y aún se preguntaba cómo mierda el escocés podía aguantar tanto. Estaba temblando con cualquier toque, hasta que sintió que sacaba los dos juguetes y sus panties, llenas de su propio semen, arruinadas por completo. Pensó que ya había terminado, pero nada de eso, le había volteado en dirección a la cama, dándole la espalda. Volteó, con esa mirada cansada pero aún estaba deseoso por sentirlo. Su gran polla estaba deslizándose por en medio de sus nalgas, dándole algunas nalgadas fuertes, haciendo que todo su cuerpo estuviera tan sensible al punto que temblara por completo.

“Joder, estás tan sensible. Supongo que es mi oportunidad para entrar”, susurró sobre su oído al inclinarse, rozando aún más su pene por en medio de sus glúteos. El menor estaba rendido en la cama, gimiendo un poco, sensual aún, hasta que volteó a verlo.

“Fóllame, Drew… fóllame…”

“Habla claro, bebé”.

“… q-quiero que me folles, daddy. Quiero que me dejes afónico y llenes mi agujero con tu leche”, murmuró casi entre dientes, para su sorpresa, ahora era él quien estaba moviendo su cadera para sentir más de esos deliciosos roces. A Drew le prendía demasiado que hablara así; no perdió más tiempo y de una sola estocada, le penetro por completo. Sentía su erección siendo cobijado por aquel cálido y húmedo interior, siempre le sorprendía lo fácil que entraba cada que follaban. Llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas contrarias, acorralándole contra la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se retorcía de placer debajo de él, como temblaba con tan poco. El moreno soltó un quejido algo doloroso, y era que el anillo hacía que su pene comenzara a doler, sobretodo estando tan sensible en ese momento.

El escocés no daba tregua alguna, al contrario, le embestía con fuerza, profundo, sintiendo como su polla casi le destrozaba en dos. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, más audibles, a pesar de que quería acallarlos en la almohada. Sus ojos en ocasiones se ponían blancos al sentir lo profundo que podía llegar, lo rico que se sentía, lo fuerte que lo follaba. Apretó las sábanas de la cama, sintiendo como le tomaba con más fuerza de sus muñecas y como mordía también su nuca. Sus pieles se llegaban a pegar suavemente por el sudor, los sonidos lascivos en el choque de sus caderas tampoco faltaban, esos sonidos acuosos y se hacían más constantes conforme la velocidad aumentaba.

“¡Para!... mmgh, para… dios”, casi gritaba por puro placer. Para nada quería que parara, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario. De nuevo, soltó lo más parecido a un quejido tras sentir la gran mano de Drew en su cuello y su miembro, sintiendo como apretaba en ambas partes y solo hacía que se estremeciera.

“Tienes que recordar que tienes que ser bueno para mi, los niños buenos no dicen nada”. Susurró, con esa voz tan varonil en su oído, sintiendo como Seth se rendía ante sus palabras contra la cama. “Ahora, vas a correrte hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido, bebé?”

El menor ya ni si quiera podía decir nada, solo sentía sus manos y se quedaba mudo, así que solo asintió. Escuchó un “buen chico” en su oído una vez más. Le comenzaba a molestar su erección, demasiado, quería eyacular de una vez por todas, pero su mano apretando y el anillo, sentía que iba a explotar. Apretó de su cuello mientras iba más rápido; miraba con atención como el moreno se le iba literalmente la respiración por momentos, y comenzaba a llorar, sollozar. Desde ese momento, siempre que lo veía al borde de la desesperación, del placer… el orgasmo siempre se aproximaba más rápido. Entonces aceleró más sus embestidas, sintiendo las lágrimas de aquel bajando suavemente por su mano que seguía en su cuello. Gruñó cuando sintió como su vientre se contraía, apretando ambas partes, provocando un chillido de Seth, además de aquellas últimas fuertes embestidas. Al final le soltó para que pudiera venirse finalmente, ensuciando las sábanas y su propio vientre, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, seguido de su respiración agitada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el semen del mayor escurrirse por su entrepierna, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Finalmente, se quedo dormido en unos segundos.

…

Drew no le habló a su bello durmiente, para nada. Le dejó ahí, aunque después se encargó de limpiarle y quitarle el anillo. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, observando la expresión serena de Seth durmiendo. De verdad que ese hombre era lindo de cualquier manera. Sonrió, acariciando un poco esos cabellos completamente esponjados, dejando un beso en su frente, cobijándole mejor. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándole de su cintura para atraerle hacia él y quedarse dormido junto a su amante.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si, es puro Rollintyre smut. Estaba sufriendo porque ya no sabía cómo continuar (?). Esto me vino a la cabeza por múltiples conversaciones con una amiga, y bueno, me encanta el Rollintyre. ❤  
> Se agradecen mucho los kudos y los comentarios.~


End file.
